Impossible Love ?
by Perla B
Summary: Lorsque Rose Weasley défend une fois de plus ses idées, elle ne se doute pas une seconde qu'elle entrera dans une spirale infernale.   Un baiser peut tout changer, n'est-ce pas ?
1. I Like It All Began Like This

Salut tout le monde :D

Voici une histoire sur Rose et Scorpius que j'ai écrit il y a déjà un an ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Il y aura 16 chapitres en tout, qui sont déjà tous écrits !

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 _I _Like_ It All Began Like This.

Le soleil brillait d'une lueur pâle au-dessus de l'épais brouillard en ce mois de février. Le sol gelé, les arbres nus et la surface immobile du lac, tout semblait mort dans ce sinistre décor. Chaque respiration, chaque parole créait un nuage de vapeur sortant des bouches des élèves de Poudlard, et peu d'entre eux ne se risquait à sortir.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix, le cours de botanique se passait dans la serre, elle devait traverser une partie du parc pour s'y rendre. Et elle dut une nouvelle fois s'exposer au froid intense de l'hiver pour retourner au château pour son déjeuner.

A peine après avoir passé les grandes portes, Rose Weasley se réchauffa les mains du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à travers ses gants de laine, avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Les discussions se faisaient tout aussi excitées que la veille, depuis qu'ils avaient appris la venue d'un né moldu ayant vécu la guerre vingt-quatre ans plus tôt. Pour la première fois depuis les sept ans qu'elle avait passés à Poudlard, la rousse avait hâte de retrouver le professeur Binns et son cours d'histoire de la magie, qui se révélerait très intéressant.

Albus, son cousin, était tout aussi impatient qu'elle et ne tenait plus en place. Le né-moldu était un ami de leur parent et avait fui pendant une année entière, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se faire tuer. Ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré, Dean Thomas vivait en France avec sa femme, et leurs enfants étudiaient à Beauxbâtons.

Assis sur les bancs inconfortables de la salle, la rouquine tapotait machinalement la pointe de sa plume blanche sur ses lèvres, le regard perdu dans le vide, la tête nonchalamment posée sur sa main. Comment était-il ? Ginny lui avait parlé de lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer la tête de celui qui avait réussi un jour à séduire sa tante.

Lorsque le professeur Binns traversa le mur du fond, le silence s'imposa dans la salle. C'était une première, et le professeur lui-même fut surpris. Décidément, tout le monde attendait avec impatience ce témoin de la guerre. Rose, à plus forte raison, ne connaissant que l'histoire de ceux qui avaient pu résister, comme le professeur Londubat, ses parents, sa famille, Luna. Mais ceux qui avaient dû fuir lui étaient inconnus et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatiente.

Avant que le fantôme n'ait commencé à parler, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur MacGonagall, suivie d'un grand homme noir, le visage marqué par les années, mais toujours très séduisant pour un quadragénaire. Il souriait, observant cette classe qui n'avait pas changé depuis vingt-quatre ans, ce professeur fantôme qui n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'il était mort, ces bancs sur lesquels il avait dû s'asseoir, et une vague de nostalgie s'empara de lui.

« Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur MacGonagall, comme vous le savez, Dean Thomas a eu la gentillesse de venir vous parler de la guerre, telle qu'il l'a vécue.

-Bonjour à tous, lança-t-il de sa voix rauque et chaleureuse. »

Jamais les deux heures d'histoire de la magie n'étaient passées si rapidement. Tous les élèves, qu'importe leur maison, écoutaient attentivement le récit de l'homme qui était passé par tant de problèmes pendant l'Année des Ténèbres. Son regard s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur la rouquine et son cousin, lorsqu'il évoquait le Survivant et ses deux amis.

Après le dîner, la jeune femme sortit de la salle avec un air rêveur, repensant encore au discours de l'ami de ses parents, quand des éclats de rire attirèrent son attention. Un peu plus loin, trois Serpentards parlaient vivement, un sourire malsain éclairant leurs traits, tandis qu'un quatrième s'appuyait nonchalamment au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage inexpressif et les yeux fatigués. Ce dernier retint le regard de la rousse qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Scorpius Malfoy était vraiment beau et son air indifférent lui donnait un charme tout à fait spécial, qui séduisait beaucoup de sorcières. Mais son regard acier pouvait glacer en un instant celles qui osaient engager une discussion avec lui, et même les plus téméraires ne se risquaient à continuer lorsqu'il les considérait avec un air si blasé.

La jeune Gryffondor tourna la tête et cacha ses joues rouges derrière un rideau de cheveux couleur feu, fermant ses yeux océan en maudissant les hormones.

Elle montait les marches assez rapidement, le bruit de ses chaussures contre le marbre blanc couvrait les mots des trois Serpentards, mais Rose entendit clairement la fin de la conversation.

« Je n'aurais jamais osé, gloussa une blonde aux cheveux longs. Comment est-ce qu'il va réagir en voyant son sac ?

-J'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! Jubila un septième année aux cheveux noirs et au visage rond. Il était tellement heureux à l'idée de parler devant nous qu'il n'a même pas fait attention à moi !

-Ca lui apprendra, à ce Sang-De-Bourbe ! S'exclama le troisième avec dédain. »

A ce mot, Rose stoppa sa course et se retourna, prête à redescendre les escaliers et à remettre à leur place ces sorciers qui ne connaissaient visiblement pas la notion de respect, en bonne préfète. Mais les trois Serpentard se rendaient déjà dans leur dortoir, suivant aussi rapidement que possible Scorpius qui ne leur prêtait aucune attention.

Furieuse, elle se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors. Ce ne fut qu'en passant devant le bureau du professeur MacGonagall qu'elle comprit pleinement le sens des paroles des trois serpents.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de cela, Thomas, dit-elle de sa voix sévère. Je veillerai à ce que le coupable soit appréhendé !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur MacGonagall, tenta de raisonner l'homme. Ce genre de comportement ne m'atteint pas. Ce ne serait que prouver le contraire que de rechercher celui ou celle qui a fait ça.

-Tout de même, Thomas, écrire Sang-De-Bourbe sur votre sac, c'était un acte mesquin qui ne mérite rien de moins qu'un renvoi !

-Professeur, je vous en prie calmez-vous, rit lentement Dean. Je vous assure que je ne suis en aucun cas blessé par ce genre d'attaque. »

Rose passa rapidement son chemin, encore plus en colère. Gregory Goyle junior n'allait donc pas être puni ? Cet imbécile tenait plus du primate que de l'être humain, et il se permettait d'insulter un sorcier si courageux.

La grosse Dame fut offusquée par la froideur de la rousse lorsqu'elle lança le mot de passe avec toute la rage qu'elle éprouvait, et s'écarta avec mauvaise humeur, ses plaintes résonnèrent longtemps après le couvre-feu.


	2. Man I Swear She'll Pay

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant ! :D

_Enjoy it_

* * *

La pluie tombait à présent drue. Le parc était plongé dans le brouillard matinal, encore plus épais qu'à l'habitude, les gouttes d'eau tombant à terre dans un bruit continu et monotone. Le Serpentard marchait rapidement, alors que ses trois amis l'attendaient à l'abri de la bibliothèque. Ses yeux étaient plissés, tentative désespérée d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que les contours du bâtiment, en vain. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour que le temps s'améliore ! Il détestait la pluie, le brouillard, le froid, l'humidité. En ce jour, cependant, toutes ces conditions étaient réunies, comme un coup mesquin du destin pour se moquer de lui.

Enfin, Gregory Goyle junior arriva à distinguer la porte. La chevelure blonde presque blanche de Scorpius lui était même visible, contre la fenêtre froide du paradis des livres, et il avait hâte de se retrouver au chaud avec eux. Mais avant d'atteindre l'entrée, un éclair roux se précipita sur lui et tout ce dont il se rappela était un contact dur sur sa mâchoire et une douleur insupportable au niveau de sa joue.  
En se réveillant dans un lit de l'infirmerie, il vit Theophile Nott, Lucy Bole et Scorpius Malfoy assis autour de son lit, attendant son réveil avec plus ou moins d'impatience.

« Comment as-tu réussi à tomber juste devant la porte, GG ? Se moqua Lucy, la blonde alors qu'il émergeait. »

Elle le considérait avec amusement, et cette lueur de malice dans ses yeux finit de mettre de mauvaise humeur le Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Grogna le blessé en se relevant légèrement. Je ne suis pas tombé ! C'est cette satanée Weasley qui m'a frappé !  
-Comment ça ? S'étonna Theophile en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je n'ai pas bien vu, mais je me rappelle très bien de ses sales cheveux roux ! »

Bole et Nott échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Pourtant, Scorpius n'a rien vu, assura la blonde. Tu es sûr ? Il regardait par la fenêtre, tu sais !  
-Et alors ? S'emporta Goyle. Je n'ai pas rêvé !  
-Scorpius a pourtant dit que … »

La chaise de ce dernier racla le sol alors qu'il se levait et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur d'un air pensif, ignorant magistralement les regards qui convergeaient vers lui.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas bien vu, murmura-t-il de sa voix traînante, sans leur adresser un regard.  
-Et bien moi si, et je suis sûr que c'est elle qui m'a frappé ! S'emporta Goyle avant de gémir de douleur. »

Nott réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait. Pas qu'il tienne à Goyle au point de le venger de toutes ses forces, il laissait ces actes de '_bravoure_' aux Gryffondor. Non, le jeune homme de dix-sept ans appréciait le sentiment de supériorité qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à une proie gémissante, à terre. Ces regards le suppliant d'arrêter le faisaient jubiler, et agissaient comme un stimulant.

L'excitation monta en lui lorsqu'il imagina les yeux en larmes de Weasley, le priant de la laisser.  
Certains le trouvaient peut-être étrange, mais Theophile Nott ne niait pas qu'il possédait un côté sadique, très sadique même. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, tous ses jeux amusants étaient constitués de la souffrance des autres, de leur peur, de leurs pleurs. Et il n'avait pas honte de le reconnaître. Au contraire, il était fier et s'en vantait. D'après lui, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme normal, acceptant sans difficulté la part animale de son être, assurant qu'il représentait sûrement le moins hypocrite des êtres humains, puisqu'il reconnaissait apprécier la souffrance. Les autres, contrairement à lui, se cachaient derrière des idéaux, des 'qu'en dira-t-on', des sourires faux, alors qu'en réalité, ils rêveraient d'être comme lui et de pouvoir, un jour, faire souffrir la personne détestée infiniment plus qu'elle-même ne les a un jour fait souffrir. Si les gens étaient comme lui, pensait-il, alors le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux.

« T'inquiète, GG, lança Theophile avec un sourire mesquin. Dans deux jours, ce sont les vacances. Et j'ai appris qu'elle est une des seules Gryffondors à rester, même cet abruti de Potter rentre chez lui.  
-Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne rentre pas ? S'étonna Lucy en arquant un sourcil.  
-Je l'ai entendu en parler avec la fille Potter. Elle veut rester pour réviser pour les ASPICS. On peut toujours aller voir le directeur pour un changement de dernière minute, sourit-il. »

Les deux autres approuvèrent, tandis que Malfoy ne quittait pas le paysage brumeux des yeux. Il n'avait que faire de leur histoire de vengeance, il était épuisé par ce temps maussade et ne comptait pas entrer dans leur petit jeu sadique.

Goyle quitta l'infirmerie peu de temps après, son esprit rempli d'idées pour faire payer à la Gryffondor son affront. Elle allait regretter, il le jurait. Et cette fois, elle ne serait pas protégée par Potter et ses amis ; Rose Weasley se retrouverait bientôt seule, et s'en mordrait les doigts, par Salazar !


	3. Pacifist Is The Best Attitude

Salut salut :D

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire :P

Bisouus et merci pour vos commentaires

_P __Like__ Pacifist Is The Best Attitude. _

«Hugo ! Appela Rose avec un air sévère, le matin des départs. Si tu le raconte à Papa et Maman, je te tue !

-Allez grande sœur, rit le brun. Tu ne crois pas que Papa serait fier de savoir que tu as frappé un Serpentard ?

-Raison de plus ! Maman ne serait pas d'accord, alors ne dis rien !

-Mon silence a un prix, sourit Hugo en tendant sa main.

-Par contre mon poing dans ta figure sera gratuit, grogna la rousse en avançant vers lui, menaçante. »

Le brun aux yeux bleus sauta dans le train, ferma la porte du wagon et passa sa tête par la fenêtre, prenant soin de rester à distance raisonnable de la main de sa sœur.

« Je ne leur dirai rien, ça va.

-Merci. »

En passant à nouveau les grilles du château, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Elle se sentait observée depuis qu'elle était descendue dans la Grande Salle, le matin même. Pourtant, personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours. Elle devait imaginer des choses. La rousse accéléra tout de même le pas en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, couvrant également ses lèvres gelées.

La chaleur de la bibliothèque se révéla être accueillante et revigorante. Un sourire étirant sa bouche, elle alla s'installer à la table près de la fenêtre, isolée derrière les étagères de livres, posa doucement ses manuels et commença à lire. Concentrée sur la _Théorie De Préparation Des Potions Revigorantes_ par _Arsenius Jigger_, elle ne vit pas arriver quatre Serpentards à la table voisine en lui lançant de petits regards en coin.

Deux heures plus tard, ayant trouvé assez d'informations pour sa culture personnelle, Rose décida de retourner dans la salle commune, peut-être resterait-il une personne pour jouer aux échecs avec elle.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle se sentit observée. Se retournant brusquement, elle ne laissa pas le temps aux Serpentards de se cacher. Bole, Nott et Goyle s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement, mais Scorpius continua à marcher. Elle les considéra longuement, les trois immobiles et le dernier qui avançait vers elle. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsque Malfoy passa à côté d'elle, frôlant son bras, la considérant avec son regard froid, son visage déformé par une expression de dégoût non contrôlé. Elle resta un instant immobile, comme pétrifiée par l'intensité de son regard aussi glacé que l'atmosphère qui régnait au dehors.

Deux jours étaient déjà passés depuis le début des vacances, et Rose commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Les sorties dans le parc étaient limitées en raison du froid, les deux seuls Gryffondors restés à l'école, des première année, passaient leur journée elle ne savait où, et la bibliothèque avait soudainement perdu de son charme.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement dans sa salle commune, maudissant le silence et son idée de rester à l'école pendant les vacances alors que tous ses amis partaient, elle fut projetée en avant. A genoux sur le sol, elle tourna la tête, l'air perdu et abasourdi, cherchant ce qui l'avait faite trébucher. Pourtant, rien ne se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle se releva, continuant à marcher, puis tomba à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle entendit des rires étouffés qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Feignant l'ignorance, elle se releva une deuxième fois, et tourna dans le couloir le plus proche. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle utilisa un sortilège de désillusion et s'appuya au mur, attendant avec impatience les petits plaisantins qui s'amusaient à la faire tomber. Personne ne se montra, cependant, et elle se mit à douter de ses capacités à marcher.

Le lendemain, Rose alla s'asseoir à table, posant son sac à ses pieds. Mangeant ses toasts grillés sans grande conviction, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'encore une fois, elle était observée.

Lorsqu'elle voulut reprendre son sac, celui-ci avait disparu. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir posé par terre. Elle passa la matinée à le chercher, en vain. Il ne réapparut que quelques jours plus tard, en lambeaux, ses livres dans un piteux état, ses tubes d'encres ouverts et vides, et ses plumes cassées en deux. Rose ravala sa colère, tentant de raisonner et de chercher qui pourrait lui en vouloir. La tête de Gregory Goyle junior apparut immédiatement, et elle sentit sa rage augmenter. Il n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter en face à face et préférait se cacher derrière des actes futiles. Elle décida de ne pas réagir, convaincue qu'il s'arrêterait de lui-même quand il verrait qu'elle ne lui accordait pas la moindre importance.

Un soir, alors que l'air se faisait légèrement plus agréable, la Weasley se rendit dans le parc, emmitouflée dans une veste noire épaisse, bénissant les vêtements moldus que sa mère lui avait acheté. Les alentours du lac étaient si silencieux qu'elle en vint à se demander si elle n'était pas devenue sourde. Seuls ses pas sur l'herbe gelée lui apportaient l'assurance du contraire, et elle se raccrochait à ce léger bruit pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la peur.

La jeune femme s'arrêta au bord de l'étendue d'eau, observant la surface noire et immobile, hypnotisée par les mouvements sous-marins à peine visible, quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière par les cheveux, alors qu'une main se plaçait sur sa bouche.

« Diffindo, lança une voix masculine. »


	4. Oh My God, What Happened To Her ?

_Chapitre 4 _O _Like_ Oh My God ! What Happened To Her ?

Coucou j'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai décidé de poster deux fois par semaine, parce que les chapitres sont courts !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, quoi que vous pensiez du chapitre, hein ! )

Bisous

La main sur sa bouche l'empêcha de crier de douleur lorsque, dans son bras, se dessina une large entaille. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et parvint à se dégager de la main qui la retenait prisonnière. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de crier ou de fuir.

« Incarcerem ! S'écria une jeune femme. Bloclangue !

-Confringo, murmura une autre voix masculine. »

Encore une fois, elle ne put crier lorsque sa peau fut brûlée par le sort. _Finite Incantatem_, pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces alors qu'une autre brûlure se fit sentir sur son ventre, puis sur sa hanche. _Finite Incantatem ! _Une entaille s'ouvrit largement à la jointure entre son cou et son épaule gauche._ Finite Incantatem ! _Le sort qui la maintenait attachée cessa, sa langue fut décollée de son palais et elle se saisit de sa baguette avec une rapidité déconcertante.

« PROTEGO ! Hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. »

Elle avait mis tellement de force dans son cri que les trois personnes qui l'entouraient furent projetées en arrière. Elle s'éloigna en courant le plus vite possible, mais ses yeux embués et le brouillard l'empêchaient de se repérer, et elle se dirigea à l'opposé du château. Son bras et son cou saignaient encore abondamment, sa peau la brûlait sans interruption, le froid n'arrangeant rien à la douleur, mais elle courait. Elle s'arrêta soudain, épuisée, et se laissa tomber à terre, tremblant de froid alors que ses vêtements étaient brûlés ou déchirés, pleurant silencieusement et priant pour que ses agresseurs ne la retrouvent pas.

Le cœur de la rousse manqua un battement lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle. Mais son corps était paralysé par le froid et la douleur, elle ne parvint même pas à tourner la tête. Son corps tomba en avant, à bout de force.

« Eh, lança une voix traînante qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. »

Elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle aurait tellement voulu hurler qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, mais ses lèvres, au contact du sol froid, étaient gelées.

« Merde, jura l'homme en se penchant vers elle. Episkey. »

La blessure de son bras se referma mais la douleur était toujours présente.

« Episkey, répéta l'homme. »

L'entaille de son cou se referma à son tour, de façon beaucoup plus lente. Elle sentait les deux côtés de la blessure se coller l'un à l'autre, provoquant en elle une souffrance insupportable.

Son corps fut ensuite soulevé, sa tête partit en arrière mais fut rapidement ramenée sur ce qu'elle identifia comme une clavicule.

Elle avait froid et mal, le sang cognait douloureusement contre ses temps et elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

« Rosie ! Cria une voix qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle de sa mère.

-Mrs Weasley ! S'indigna Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Avez-vous oublié les règles ? Dans mon infirmerie, le silence est de mise ! »

Mais la mère de la rousse n'y fit pas attention et se jeta sur le lit de sa fille, alors que son père s'asseyait un peu plus doucement sur une chaise, lui prenant la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, avoua piteusement l'infirmière. Je l'ai trouvée dans ce lit cette nuit. Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée ici.

-Et ses blessures ? S'inquiéta la mère.

-Elle n'était pas blessée, assura la vieille femme. Lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à la réveiller, elle semblait en transe, ne faisant que murmurer qu'elle souffrait, pourtant je n'ai trouvé aucune blessure visible. »

Toujours immobile et les yeux fermés, Rose réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Elle était persuadée d'avoir été dans l'incapacité de retourner au château, autant à cause du brouillard que de sa faiblesse. Elle avait tellement couru pour leur échapper. Puis elle s'était effondrée, son corps la faisant atrocement souffrir, son bras et son cou saignant abondamment sur le sol, ses brûlures provoquant une douleur lancinante sur sa peau gelée. Et ces bruits de pas.  
Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, attirant ainsi l'attention des trois adultes présents dans la pièce.

« Rosie ! S'exclama Ron Weasley en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-Merlin merci, souffla Hermione en serrant la main de sa fille un peu plus fort. »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Qui était cette personne ? Elle ne pouvait se souvenir de sa voix, s'agissait-il d'un homme ou d'une femme ?

« Ro … Rose ? Bégaya son père l'air inquiet.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle après un petit silence, se redressant légèrement.

-Rosie, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda sa mère avec douceur. »

Elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse exacte, du moins pour ce qui était de la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée dans ce lit. Ce dont elle était sûre, cependant, était que Goyle n'était pas étranger aux mauvaises aventures de ces derniers jours.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mentit la rousse. »

Elle avait jugé préférable de ne rien leur dire pour le moment et chercha rapidement une excuse expliquant sa présence à l'infirmerie.

« J'avais très mal à la tête, cette nuit, mais je ne me souviens de rien après être arrivée ici, narra-t-elle, évitant toutefois de croiser le regard de sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Rosie, la rassura son père. On va rentrer, et tu viens avec nous.

-Non ! S'exclama la fille. »

Il lui fallait stopper les agissements du Serpentard, mais aussi trouver celui qui l'avait sauvée, et ce avant le retour des autres élèves et la reprise de ses cours.

« Non, répéta-t-elle plus calmement. Je dois rester pour réviser, Papa. »

Son père haussa les sourcils avant de sourire, comme s'il s'y était attendu.

« Si c'est-ce que tu veux, dit-il. Et puis pour ça, tu es comme ta mère. »

La rousse leur fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant auquel ses parents répondirent, sans pour autant tenter de masquer leur inquiétude.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'infirmerie en début d'après-midi, la jeune Gryffondor se sentit soudain très seule. Son amie Vicky Finnigan ainsi que ses cousins, et elle en générale, rentraient tous pendant les vacances. Mais la rousse savait qu'elle devait étudier, et le faire chez elle relevait de l'impossible entre son frère et les nombreux membres de sa famille. Entre autre, son oncle George ne la laisserait jamais lire un livre sans trouver quelque chose à lui demander à chaque fin de page. Elle serait cependant rentrée chez elle si elle avait su que ces vacances allaient se révéler si ennuyeuses.

Ses pas l'avaient doucement menée vers l'entrée secrète de cuisines et elle y entra, comptant bien satisfaire son estomac qui criait famine.


	5. Soon, I'll Become Mad

Salut salut !

Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! L'action commence à la fin, enfin la vraie action )

_Enjoy it !_

_Chapitre 5 _ S _Like_ Soon I'll Become Mad !

Deux jours avaient passé depuis sa nuit à l'infirmerie, et elle compta encore quelques incidents étranges, mais explicable par le fait que quelqu'un - Gregory Goyle junior, elle en était certaine - lui en voulait. Aucun n'avait été si violent que celui de la soirée, mais des actes comme se faire arroser alors qu'elle marchait dehors dans le froid en revenant de la cabane de Hagrid, tomber dans les couloirs et se faire enfermer dans un placard à balais venaient doucement à bout de sa patience.

La bibliothèque était déserte à cette heure tardive, la lumière des chandelles rendait l'atmosphère lugubre, la pluie battante sur les carreaux, les ombres vacillantes et le silence lui paraissaient beaucoup plus inquiétants et achevaient de l'effrayer. Peut-être était-ce seulement le contrecoup de l'agression dont elle avait été la victime, l'ambiance de la bibliothèque aussi tard n'avait jamais vraiment été différente.

Il se passa dix minutes avant qu'elle ne pousse un soupir agacé, ne se lève, ne rassemble ses affaires pour se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas pressé.

Décidément, c'était toute l'école qui lui paraissait angoissante. Ces murs avaient toujours été si hauts, ce sol avait toujours été si froid, ces tableaux n'avait jamais été très gais dans cette partie du château, elle ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer sa marche. Son souffle se fit saccadé et elle soupira de soulagement en apercevant le portrait de la Grosse Dame se dessiner dans l'obscurité du long couloir.

Dans sa précipitation, elle ne fit pas attention à surveiller les alentours et un éclair rouge la frappa de plein fouet, la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres avant de glisser le long d'un mur, dans un cri bref. Presque assommée, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, se remettant de son vol plané, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux sous la douleur de sa tête. Puis, comme par réflexe, elle se saisit de sa baguette.

« Hominum Revelio ! S'écria-t-elle en se relevant, sa baguette brandie devant son torse. »

Trois silhouettes bleues brillèrent soudain au détour d'un couloir, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Goyle ! Aboya-t-elle avec rage, tout en avançant vers eux. Tu n'es qu'un horrible lâche ! Tu m'en veux pour le coup de poing ? Aies le courage de m'affronter en duel ! »

Personne ne répondit et plus elle s'approchait, plus les silhouettes bleutées reculaient. Elles finirent par disparaître, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour les poursuivre. Sa main était encore serrée sur sa baguette, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir, s'il ne faisait que l'attaquer aussi lâchement ?

Lorsqu'Albus, Vicky et sa cousine Roxanne revinrent à la fin des vacances, elle ne put que se sentir heureuse. Enfin, elle n'était plus seule. Son problème n'était pas résolu, et elle ne comptait en aucun cas leur en parler, mais sans le savoir, les trois autres représentaient un grand soutien pour elle. L'assurance qu'elle pouvait tout faire, même en finir avec cette histoire de vengeance que Goyle avait manifestement prise très à cœur. Peut-être avait-elle cherché ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle n'avait pas une fois tenté de nier son acte, et ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Elle détestait les sorciers qui se pensaient supérieurs aux autres.

« Rosie ! S'inquiéta Roxanne, les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux noirs.

-Hm ? Oui ? Répondit-elle, émergeant doucement de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis qu'on est revenus, tu es dans la lune, assura Vicky en se penchant vers elle.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant des deux semaines, Rose ? Demanda Albus en surgissant soudain. »

Son cousin se tenait derrière elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et avec l'air sévère qu'arborait l'oncle de la rousse lorsqu'il exigeait une explication. Décidément, Albus Severus était bien le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, avec ses lunettes rondes, sa carrure sportive, son visage séduisant et ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Rose comprenait très bien ce qui attirait Vicky chez son cousin.

Se dessinant un masque d'innocence, elle rit doucement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher ? Se moqua la jeune sorcière. Je suis tout à fait normale, je vais bien !

-Papa m'a raconté que tes parents ont dû venir, il y a une semaine, lança-t-il calmement, attendant la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Je sais, parce que j'étais à l'infirmerie, approuva-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi Madame Pomfresh les a appelés. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple mal de tête, raconta-t-elle. »

Les regards sceptiques l'auraient certainement vexée si elle n'avait pas menti. Elle avait la désagréable impression de les trahir, mais ne voulait en aucun cas les entraîner dans ses affaires.

Alors qu'elle et ses deux amies se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours de potion depuis la reprise, Rose s'arrêta en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas son livre.

« Je reviens, dit-elle en courant vers leur dortoir. »

Dès qu'elle eut disparu du champ de vision de ses amies, elle fronça les sourcils et une moue inquiète déforma légèrement ses traits fins. La rousse était persuadée d'avoir pris son livre, il était dans son sac lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la Grande Salle. _Goyle_, pensa-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Elle courait le plus rapidement possible, peu désireuse d'arriver en retard à son cours, quand elle percuta violemment un élève. Elle tomba à la renverse et le contenu de son sac se répandit au sol, alors qu'elle poussait un juron.

« Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle en relevant la tête. »

Ses yeux croisèrent alors le regard froid de Scorpius Malfoy et son cœur manqua un battement.


	6. Shameless or Shameful ?

_Chapitre 6 _S _Like_ Shameless Or Shameful ?

Pourquoi avait-elle toujours droit à ce regard ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'elle repensa à son père et à ses préjugés. Bien sûr, elle était la fille d'Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley, et Gryffondor de surcroît, il était évidemment impossible qu'il ne la regardât autrement.

Elle se releva, ignorant superbement le blond qui se trouvait toujours debout, et le gratifia de son regard le plus noir. Comment avait-elle pu le trouver attirant ?

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, cracha-t-il avec dédain. Si tu avais fait plus attention, tu ne serais pas tombée. C'est entièrement ta faute.

-Excuse-moi ? »

Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler si longtemps, jamais elle n'avait entendu ce ton emplit de tant de dégoût, de haine. Que diable avait-elle fait ? Était-ce à cause de Goyle ?

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il remit en arrière ses longs cheveux attachés en catogan, la gratifia de son sourire le plus narquois puis se tourna pour reprendre son chemin.

« Tu pourrais être plus poli, Malfoy, lança-t-elle, hors d'elle. »

Il s'arrêta.

« La galanterie voudrait qu'un homme aide une jeune femme dont les affaires sont tombées par terre à les ramasser, continua-t-elle avec une certaine ironie tout en se baissant. »

Il se retourna et la rejoignit d'un pas lent. Surprise par son arrivée, elle se redressa. Il la toisait avec tout son mépris, comme si elle représentait tout ce qu'il pouvait exécrer.

Scorpius se pencha alors sur elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, Weasley.

-Alors aide-moi, dit-elle avec défi. Montre-moi qu'un Malfoy connait les gestes basiques de la vie en société. »

Il sourit avec amusement, bien que ses yeux reflètent avec force la colère qu'il ressentait. Il était évident qu'elle cherchait à le mettre en colère en évoquant sa famille et son passé, or il ne voulait absolument pas lui donner ce plaisir.

« Je n'ai rien à te prouver. Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à t'aider simplement parce que ta 'galanterie' l'oblige, Weasley.

-Evidemment, dit-elle en souriant avec nonchalance. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, à vrai dire. Tu n'es qu'un abominable petit prétentieux qui ne sait que parler pour ne rien dire. »

Cette fois-ci, le visage du blond perdit toute expression amusée et se tordit de haine. Il se pencha encore plus vers elle, la dominant de toute sa taille.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout, Weasley.

-Loin de moi cette idée, Malfoy, dit-elle avec insolence, en avançant légèrement son visage. »

Ils se considérèrent longuement, le regard acier animé d'une colère sans égale devant la lueur de défi qui brillait dans les yeux couleur océan. Et alors qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à partir, quelque chose les retint de bouger, comme si le seul lien visuel qu'ils entretenaient à cet instant était en réalité bien plus, comme s'ils se sondaient, attendant de voir jusqu'où irait l'autre. Le jeu commençait, le jeu du chat et de la souris, une poursuite acharnée, dont l'unique but était de voir qui gagnerait, qui serait le meilleur.

Leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson et leur souffle se mêlèrent, au moment précis où il avança pour coller ses lèvres contre celles de la rousse.

Aucune pensée, aucune haine, aucune rancœur, aucun geste de dégoût, de recul, tout ce qui importait était leurs bouches scellées, le ballet de leur langue, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, ses mains sur sa nuque, ses mains sur ses hanches. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, les deux sorciers s'observèrent longuement, le visage inexpressif. Puis, Scorpius recula en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, un sourire mesquin étirant sa bouche.

« Eh bien, la petite Weasley aurait-elle un faible pour moi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, remettant en place ses idées. Essayait-il de l'humilier ?

Elle en était sûre, il allait profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui mener une vie d'enfer. Non, ça n'allait pas être si simple. Elle sourit à son tour.

« Dois-je te rappeler que celui qui s'est baissé pour m'embrasser, c'est toi ? S'enquit la rousse avec malice. »

Il eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, mais se reprit.

« Dois-je te rappeler que celle qui a continué, c'est toi ? Lança-t-il.

-Je ne nie pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Comment ça, elle ne niait pas ? Comment pouvait-elle aussi calme ? Scorpius la considéra un instant, se demandant soudain qui avait été le chat et qui avait joué le rôle de la souris. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit celle qui avait tout manigancé ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, cependant, lorsqu'elle avait répondu, il savait qu'il la tenait. Mais était-ce si simple ? Tout cela avait-il vraiment commencé lors du contact de leur bouche ? Il commença à douter. Peut-être avait-elle fait en sorte de le séduire, pour qu'il l'embrasse et il s'était alors retrouvé à jouer le rôle le plus faible de « _celui qui se fait avoir_ ».

Son visage si impassible laissa apparaître sa colère, petit à petit, alors qu'il se rendait que le jeu n'était plus si simple.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, dit-elle soudain en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires. Je dois aller en cours de potion, je suis déjà en retard. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de lui lancer un sourire moqueur, alors qu'il bouillait sur place, serrant les poings avec force et la regardant partir avec un air haineux.


	7. It Drives me Crazy

__Salut à tous ! Je ne sais pas si ceux qui lisaient cette histoire seront de nouveau là, et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le retard, je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est ma mémoire de moineau :/ Fin voilà, je voudrais déjà remercier pour les reviews, je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas, alors je me contente d'un immense merci ici ! Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

_Chapitre 7 _I _Like_ It Drives Me Crazy !

Toute cette journée lui parut à la fois lente et rapide. Dès qu'il réussissait à se distraire, qu'il oubliait ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même avec Weasley, tout semblait passer rapidement. Mais lorsqu'il y repensait, lorsqu'il la voyait, lorsqu'il apercevait ses yeux bleus, tout semblait s'arrêter autour de lui et il ne pouvait empêcher le débat intérieur auquel se livraient son corps et sa conscience.

Son corps lui assurait qu'il avait apprécié cette proximité, ce contact, ce baiser. Il sentait encore sa peau le brûler de plaisir à la base de ses cheveux et dans le haut de son dos, à l'endroit même où elle avait passé ses mains. Il se délectait encore de son odeur, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Tout était ensuite devenu un jeu, dans lequel il avait cru être le plus fort.

Mais il semblait bien à sa conscience que la rousse avait pensé à tout, alors qu'ils se regardaient. Cette lueur de défi lui devenait de plus en plus claire, à mesure qu'il y pensait. _Si tu m'embrasses, je gagne_. Pourquoi avait-il avancé, pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, avait-il réduit ce petit espace séparant leurs visages avec tant de plaisir, d'envie ? Et pourquoi avait-il été déçu, presque triste, lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée avec tant indifférence ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de recommencer, de la serrer contre lui, de tout abandonner ? Mais plus que tout, pourquoi diable ne semblait-elle pas être aussi perturbée que lui depuis ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Plus il pensait à tout ça, plus il la détestait. Il la détestait pour ce qu'elle était, pour ceux avec qui elle était, pour ce qu'elle faisait. Mais bien plus que tout, il la détestait pour cette influence qu'elle avait sur lui, ce contrôle qu'elle avait réussi à avoir après ce baiser, alors qu'il n'avait plus pu dire un mot, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait joué avec lui. Il la détestait d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui. D'un simple clin d'œil, elle avait réussi à faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite. D'un simple sourire moqueur, elle était parvenue à lui couper le souffle de déception.

Il frappa du poing sur la table, s'attirant ainsi le regard de toute la tablée des Serpentard, et en particulier celui de ses amis.

« Ca ne va pas, Scorpius ? Demanda Lucy Bole.

-Si ça va, grommela-t-il en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans le steak. Ca va très bien. »

Les regards sceptiques de ses amis le rendirent d'autant plus de mauvaise humeur. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de reposer sa fourchette, de prendre son sac et de se lever.

« J'ai pas faim, dit-il en partant »

Un mensonge de plus qu'il finit rapidement par regretter. Son ventre criait famine.

Il s'adossa contre le mur froid du couloir menant au cachot et ferma les yeux, respirant lentement, tentant vainement de calmer sa colère. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il se tint parfaitement immobile, s'écoutant inspirer doucement puis expirer, se concentrant sur l'image de son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Mais il avait beau essayer, l'image des lèvres de la rousse apparut soudain sur son torse, son souffle fut bientôt présent sur son ventre, et il rouvrit les yeux en jurant. Non, elle ne pouvait avoir tant de contrôle sur lui. Un seul baiser, et il se trouvait déjà dépendant. Impossible. Il ne pouvait simplement tomber amoureux d'elle. Il la haïssait, elle et toute sa famille, tous ses amis, tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport, de près ou de loin avec elle.

Il haïssait Goyle qui n'avait de cesse de trouver des plans pour la ridiculiser et lui faire regretter son séjour à l'infirmerie, il haïssait Nott et Bole pour le soutenir, il les haïssait tous les trois pour toutes les fois où ils prononçaient son nom avec tant de dégoût. Il les haïssait pour vouloir lui faire du mal, il se haïssait pour la trouver attirante, séduisante, pour avoir envie de la serrer contre lui, pour avoir envie de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, de la toucher encore plus, pour devenir aussi fou.

Le jeune sorcier se remit rapidement en marche, rapide et décidé, son ventre guidant chacun de ses pas vers les cuisines. Jamais encore il n'avait eu tant de peine à oublier quelqu'un.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu de telles sensations.

Il poussa une fois de plus un juron qui ne manqua pas de scandaliser les elfes qui lui apportaient son dîner.

Toute sa journée passa rapidement, elle se força à oublier pour un temps son aventure du matin, et en vint à bénir sa mère pour lui avoir transmis cette capacité de pouvoir mettre de côté les choses dérangeantes le temps des cours. Le soir cependant, lors du dîner, elle se fit encore moins attentive à ses amis, observant discrètement le blond à sa table qui semblait aussi peu actif qu'elle. Il se leva soudain, l'air contrarié, et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide.

Elle soupira. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Elle n'était en aucun cas censée embrasser Scorpius Malfoy, qui, par définition, était son ennemi.

En réalité, elle savait bien que même son père n'approuverait pas cette façon de penser, après tout, le différend entre leurs parents ne devait se répéter avec eux. Au contraire, sa mère lui avait confié qu'il lui faudrait se montrer gentille avec les Serpentards, pour qu'Albus Dumbledore ne soit pas mort en vain, pour que l'entente entre les quatre maisons soit complète, ou presque.

Mais approuverait-elle que sa fille embrasse le fils de Draco Malfoy ? Ou pire, qu'elle sorte avec lui ?

Elle eut un petit rire. Cette hypothèse lui semblait folle, et quand bien même elle réussirait à s'y habituer, le deuxième protagoniste ne serait sûrement pas de cet avis, il devait se dégoûter, et elle devait le dégoûter. Après tout, elle représentait tout ce qu'il semblait détester. Fille d'une née-moldue, fille de Ron Weasley, élève de Gryffondor, nièce de Harry Potter et cousine de James Sirius et Albus Severus Potter.

Elle repensa à sa matinée. Tous ces problèmes, elle ne les devait qu'à Gregory Goyle junior. S'il n'avait pas fait disparaître son livre de potion, elle ne serait pas repartie, n'aurait pas foncé dans Malfoy et ils ne se seraient pas embrassés.

Un frisson la parcourut. Elle aurait du se sentir salie, souillée, pourtant, Rose avait apprécié ce baiser. Comment ne pas l'apprécier alors qu'il avait été si doux, si passionné ? Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur ses hanches, la collant contre lui toujours un peu plus. Elle avait encore le goût de sa langue jouant avec son palais, elle sentait encore son souffle chaud se mêler à celui du Serpentard. Cette proximité l'avait troublée plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Son long soupir ne passa pas inaperçu et Albus la regarda sévèrement.

« Rosie, commença-t-il. »

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main avant de se lever, prétextant un mal de ventre, et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle ne tarda pas à regretter son départ. Elle mourait de faim. Soupirant pour la troisième fois de la soirée, la jeune sorcière se dirigea lentement vers les cuisines, maudissant tous ces prétextes qui l'obligeaient à détester Scorpius Malfoy, et toutes ces raisons qui la persuadaient qu'elle avait tort de ne pas écouter sa mère et son vœu de voir un jour naître une bonne entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte menant aux cachots des verts et argents, la rousse ne put empêcher l'accélération du rythme de son cœur. Il devait être dans sa salle commune, à faire elle ne savait quoi, mais en tout cas, il devait l'avoir oubliée. Et elle ne faisait que penser à lui, dans un combat entre le pour et le contre, pour des sentiments naissants, contre toute forme d'attirance.

« Eh bien, que fait une Gryffondor si près de la salle commune des Serpentards ? Demanda une voix derrière elle. »


	8. Bad Luck

__Bonjour :) voici le chapitre 8, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour, il en reste encore 8 :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

_Chapitre 8 _B _Like_ Bad Luck, Here He/She Is Again.

Elle se raidit à l'entente de la voix de Nott, posa sa main sur la poche dans laquelle se trouvait sa baguette et se retourna lentement.

« Je ne fais que passer, Nott, cracha-t-elle avec tout son mépris.

-Eh bien tu passes trop près, Weasley, lança Bole avec une mine dégoûtée. »

La rousse déglutit difficilement, mais garda un visage impassible. Goyle venait d'apparaître, un sourire malsain éclairant ses traits grossiers, sa baguette dans sa main droite.

« Protego ! S'écria la rouge et or alors qu'il lui lançait un stupéfix. Furunculus ! »

Son sortilège heurta de plein fouet la blonde qui tomba en arrière. Elle se releva avec difficulté en poussant un hurlement strident, passant avec répulsion sa main sur son bras couvert de furoncles tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

« Sale garce ! S'emporta Goyle qui se précipitait sur la rousse. »

Celle-ci s'élança dans les couloirs, tournant au hasard, la peur la gagnant un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle repéra la porte qui menait au couloir des cuisines, et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle pria pour que cette personne puisse l'aider, et poussa un juron étouffé lorsqu'elle reconnut la chevelure blonde, presque blanche, de Scorpius Malfoy. Il la regardait de haut, un sourire mesquin se dessinant sur son visage lorsqu'il prit conscience de la peur sur son visage.

« Weasley ! Gronda Goyle un peu plus loin. Ne te cache pas ! »

La rousse était pétrifiée. Elle se retrouvait entre deux Serpentards, tous deux lui en voulaient, et tous deux n'hésiteraient pas à lui montrer leur puissance.

Sans savoir pourquoi, sans même chercher à comprendre, elle laissa tomber quelques larmes de ses yeux, trahissant son trouble et sa peur, tandis qu'elle se trouvait toujours immobile devant un Scorpius qui ne fit que sourire un peu plus.

« Je croyais que tu voulais qu'il soit moins lâche, dit-il non sans amusement. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui servir son regard le plus meurtrier à travers les gouttes salées.

Pourquoi voulait-il l'aider ? Pourquoi n'avait-il qu'une envie, celle d'envoyer à Goyle le sort le plus puissant qu'il connaissait afin de la protéger ? Il aurait dû vouloir la faire souffrir, profiter de sa faiblesse. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se saisir de sa baguette.

Elle analysa rapidement la situation, et prit une décision risquée. Rose se leva et courut vers la porte qu'elle ferma à l'aide d'un sort de Collaporta. Lentement, elle se retourna et observa Malfoy. Celui-ci se tenait immobile quelques mètres plus loin, la considérant avec surprise et méfiance.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Lança-t-il froidement.

-Si je dois combattre, je préfère le faire contre une personne plutôt que quatre. »

Sans un mot, il s'avança vers elle, menaçant, le regard dédaigneux et hautain.

« Et tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir, seule contre moi ? S'enquit le blond, sceptique.

-Déjà mieux que contre eux, qui n'hésitent pas à m'attaquer par derrière, me ligoter pour mieux me faire souffrir, rétorqua-t-elle avec amertume. »

La lumière tamisée du lieu lui permit de cacher son expression de colère – injustifiée – à la rousse, et il en fut soulagé. Il savait qu'elle faisait allusion à la nuit où Goyle avait eu l'idée de l'attaquer aussi violemment.

A ce moment-là, il ne les avait pas suivis. Mais sa raison l'emportant sur son corps fatigué et frigorifié, il avait attrapé son manteau et était sorti quelques minutes après les trois autres. Il les trouva à terre devant le lac, se massant la tête en insultant la rousse de plus belle. Il n'était pas allé les voir, jugeant préférable de retrouver la rousse pour la persuader, sinon la forcer, à oublier cet incident. Il n'avait cependant pas eu besoin d'user de sa baguette, du moins pas comme il l'avait pensé. La Gryffondor baignait dans son sang, inconsciente, et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la soigner. En effet, que diraient les professeurs si la fille de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger Weasley était morte, tuée par deux enfants de Mangemorts ?

Et en cet instant précis, il ressentait une haine grandissante à l'égard les trois Serpentards, et n'avait qu'une idée, leur faire subir le même traitement.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et continua à avancer. Ils étaient proches. Pas autant que dans la matinée, mais trop pour paraître innocent. Il ne s'en souciait cependant pas. Le blond laissa ses yeux parcourir le visage de la sorcière, observant ses yeux dont quelques larmes tombaient encore, ses joues humides et légèrement rouges. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, sûrement pour se retenir de crier ou de pleurer de peur. Il observa ensuite la base de son cou, où se trouvait encore la trace de la blessure qu'il avait soignée. Toute sa colère sembla s'envoler et il leva doucement la main. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se retrouva collée à la porte. Sa peur augmentait encore, son cœur battait plus vite et sa respiration se fit soudain plus saccadée. Qu'allait-il faire ? L'étrangler ? Elle ferma les yeux en pinçant ses lèvres, serrant ses poings et attendant.

A sa grande surprise, il ne fit que passer sa main à l'endroit même de sa cicatrice, suivant le trait blanchâtre et bombé de ses doigts fins avec une douceur qui la fit frissonner. Elle le regarda, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à cet instant. Malfoy ne laissait cependant rien paraître, comme si ce qu'il faisait était tout à fait normal, comme si rien n'aurait pu les séparer en cet instant.

Aussi lentement qu'il avait approché sa main, il la retira en fronçant les sourcils, s'obligeant presque à l'éloigner d'elle. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur en haussant les sourcils puis se pencha sur son oreille.

« Eh bien tu as tort, souffla-t-il. »

Il recula en prenant soin d'inspirer une dernière fois son parfum si enivrant, se constitua un masque impassible et froid, et la poussa derrière lui. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sort, sortit et la laissa seule, sans même un regard, debout dans ce couloir qu'il venait juste de quitter.


	9. Lonely, Slowly losing control

__Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D je répondrai bientôt aux reviews :)

_Chapitre 9 _L _Like_ Lonely, Slowly Losing Control.

Avait-elle rêvé, ou cette situation ne lui était pas totalement étrangère ? Au contraire, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qui avait eu lieu le matin-même, en enlevant peut-être le baiser. Mais les rôles avaient été inversés. Elle était devenue la souris, il avait pris la place du chat. Son cœur lui avait fait mal lorsqu'il était parti, sans même daigner lui adresser un coup d'œil. Et cette façon de la quitter lui brisait le cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle tant de chagrin à le voir ainsi partir, à la manière dont elle l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement ressentir du soulagement, qu'il ne lui ait rien fait, pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable impression qu'elle aurait _voulu_ qu'il lui fasse quelque chose ?

Poussant un long soupir, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines, et avala sans grande conviction le repas servi par les elfes qui l'observaient à la dérobée, n'osant lui demander l'origine de ses larmes qui ne s'étaient pas taries.

« Rosie, chuchota Albus en la tirant vers lui, trois jours plus tard. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Il n'y avait dans son ton rien d'exigeant, simplement de l'inquiétude.

« Hugo aussi te trouve bizarre, ces derniers temps. Il t'a vue l'autre soir dans le couloir, tu te retournais sans cesse l'air inquiet. Tu es suivie ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Albus, je …

-Tu ne vas pas bien ! S'emporta son cousin, s'attirant tous les regards de la salle commune. Retournez à vos occupations, dit-il ensuite sévèrement aux plus jeunes qui continuaient de les fixer. »

Sa cousine lui lança un regard suppliant, mais il ne se laissa pas avoir.

« Ecoute, Roxanne aussi est venue me voir. Elle et Vicky ne savent plus quoi faire, tu ne réponds plus quand on t'appelle, tu soupires sans arrêt, tu ne peux plus marcher sans surveiller tes arrières, au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je … »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Devait-elle lui confier ses problèmes avec les Serpentards ? Si elle le faisait, la réaction du brun ne ferait aucun mystère, il irait chez eux et leur en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il n'était pas le fils d'Harry et Ginny pour rien.

« J'ai quelques problèmes, concéda-t-elle. Mais pour l'instant, je suis en mesure de les régler seule. S'il arrive un moment où je ne peux plus m'en sortir, je ferai appel à toi, Al'. »

Il se le tint pour dit. Elle ne lui avait pas confié ce qui la tracassait, mais au moins, elle acceptait son inquiétude. Ce fut cependant avec un mauvais pressentiment qu'il la regarda sortir de la salle commune.

Il soupira. Que pouvait-elle avoir ? Albus n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, que Vicky Finnigan vint le retrouver, se tortillant nerveusement les doigts, les joues rouges.

« Albus, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éclaircir la voix. J'aimerais savoir, euh … Eh bien, tu sais, samedi, il y a la sortie à Préaulard et je me demandais si …

-Je veux bien y aller avec toi, dit-il en souriant gentiment. »

Le visage de la brunette s'éclaira et elle lui rendit son sourire, puis partit en direction du dortoir pour rejoindre Roxanne qui l'y attendait.

Rose se prépara le matin du samedi pour se rendre à Préaulard. Le froid se faisait toujours aussi présent, et elle ne put que s'habiller en conséquence.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle ne prit pas la peine de chercher ses amies. Vicky marchait déjà aux côtés de son cousin, et Roxanne et son petit ami partiraient sûrement un peu plus tard.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas envie de se rendre dans la ville sorcière. Depuis son baiser avec Scorpius Malfoy, elle n'avait de cesse de penser à la vie de couple, enviant Roxanne qui sortait avec le Serdaigle depuis leur troisième année et Vicky qui était à présent accompagnée d'Albus. Et Merlin savait que les sorties à Préaulard étaient le théâtre de plusieurs déclarations d'amour.

La rousse accéléra le pas et arriva dans la ville après plusieurs minutes de marches en solitaire. Sa première envie fut d'aller aux Trois Balais pour y boire une Bièreaubeurre, mais elle se ravisa en se rappelant que ce bar était sûrement l'endroit préféré d'Albus, qui devait donc s'y trouver avec Vicky.

Elle monta alors la ville, s'arrêta chez Honeydukes pour y acheter quelques confiseries puis se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante. Là-bas au moins, elle serait tranquille.

Assise sur le muret qui entourait la villa fantôme, Rose Weasley observait avec mélancolie la ville qui se trouvait en contrebas. Y avait-il toujours eu autant de couples ? Soupirant, elle changea légèrement de position, laissant son regard se promener sur les montagnes qui entouraient la ville sorcière. Blanches, froides, mais pourtant si belles. Elles se révélaient si dangereuses et si attirantes en même temps.

La rousse étouffa un rire amer en assimilant sa description des montagnes à celle de Malfoy. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains, agacée de penser à lui en permanence. Pourquoi l'obsédait-il à ce point ? Un simple baiser et elle ne pouvait déjà plus l'oublier.

Il n'était pourtant pas le premier garçon qu'elle embrassait. Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre, plus gentil, plus attentionné, qui ne la regarderait pas avec tant de haine et de répugnance ? Ravalant difficilement le flot de larmes qui menaçait de la submerger, elle descendit du muret et s'allongea sur le sol froid, ferma les yeux et attendit.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous calmer ! Claqua la voix du professeur MacGonagall.

-Mais professeur, commença le brun, paniqué.

-Miss Weasley est peut-être rentrée plus tôt, le coupa la vieille femme avec sévérité. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous aviez rendez-vous avec Miss Finnigan, il est donc possible qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas vous attendre. Et vous savez mieux que personne, ajouta-t-elle en le sondant du regard, que le château de Poudlard est grand, très grand. Avez-vous fouillé tous les lieux de l'école, monsieur Potter ?

-Sauf votre respect, professeur, je peux vous affirmer l'avoir fait, dit-il en serrant la Carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche. »

Le professeur de métamorphose haussa les sourcils, sceptique, avant de soupirer.

« Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire que son retard soit dû à un problème quelconque ?

-Depuis quelques semaines, elle n'est plus vraiment pareille, lui dit Roxanne avec gravité. Hugo nous a confié qu'elle surveillait ses arrières lorsqu'elle marchait seule dans les couloirs. Elle est dans la lune, et a avoué à Albus qu'elle avait quelques problèmes.

-Et ? Insista MacGonagall.

-Et c'est tout, trancha Albus. »

Un silence s'imposa dans la pièce, alors que la femme observait ses élèves, jaugeant leur inquiétude.

« Je vais demander l'aide de mes collègues, finit-elle par dire. Vous restez ici.

-S'il vous plaît, professeur, laissez-nous venir aussi, implora Potter. »

Elle le considéra un court instant pendant lequel elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir Harry Potter devant elle, puis soupira et hocha la tête. Mieux valait qu'il ait son autorisation, car, elle le savait, il ne s'en serait pas tenu à un refus.

Alors qu'ils attendaient devant les portes du château, Vicky les rejoignit en courant, l'air grave.

« J'ai entendu Goyle parler avec Nott et Bole dans le couloir, haleta la jeune femme en leur montrant l'escalier. Il affirmait que Malfoy et Rose s'étaient retrouvés seuls un moment, la semaine dernière. Et depuis, il est de mauvaise humeur. Si jamais elle lui a tenu tête et qu'il veut se venger … »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, que le brun à lunettes se précipita vers les marches, les monta quatre à quatre et se jeta sur les trois Serpentards.

« Où est-elle ? Cria-t-il, ses yeux plissés de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Demanda une voix traînante derrière lui. »


	10. Egoisme

__Hello :D je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plait encore, j'espère que ça sera encore le cas ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 10 _E _Like _Egoism, okay. But I Hate Wanting Her So Bad.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Scorpius Malfoy. Celui-ci termina d'attacher ses longs cheveux en un catogan strict, puis s'avança encore un peu vers lui.

Albus attrapa le col de la robe de sorcier du blond et le souleva un peu, tandis que celui-ci le regardait avec mépris la tête légèrement penchée en arrière et la lèvre supérieure quelque peu relevée.

« Où est Rose ? Demanda-t-il en hachant les syllabes. »

Albus fronça les sourcils. Venait-il de voir cet air inquiet passer sur le visage du Serpentard, ou l'avait-il rêvé ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit simplement Malfoy.

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! S'emporta le brun. Il parait que vous vous êtes rencontrés un soir, et depuis, elle agit bizarrement ! Elle n'écoute plus rien, elle soupire tout le temps et maintenant, elle a disparu. Tu ne vois toujours pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, les yeux acier du jeune homme avaient parus inquiets. Mais pourquoi cette légère satisfaction, également ?

Le blond se dégagea de l'emprise d'Albus et lissa son col.

« Tu as cherché dans tout le château, Potter ? Peut-être qu'elle se cache dans un placard, suggéra-t-il avec un air amusé.

-Espèce de …

-Monsieur Potter ! »

La voix du professeur de métamorphose résonna dans ses oreilles et il se retourna non sans une certaine amertume.

« Nous partons pour Préaulard, si vous ne voulez pas de retenue, ne vous attirez pas des ennuis avec Monsieur Malfoy.

-Oui professeur, murmura-t-il en serrant les poings. »

Scorpius les regarda partir, puis prétexta être fatigué pour s'éclipser, sous les regards inquiets de ses amis, et se précipiter derrière eux. Au nom de Merlin, pourquoi se sentait-il si inquiet ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas, une fois de plus, réjoui de son éventuel malheur ?

La simple pensée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose lui serra le cœur. Il l'avait vue monter la ville, mais ses amis l'avaient entraîné aux Trois Balais et il n'avait pu continuer à la regarder. Pourquoi la regardait-il, d'ailleurs ? Elle qu'il haïssait. Non, elle qu'il se forçait à haïr.

Il les entendait crier son prénom, les voyait prendre chaque petite allée, chaque petit chemin. Il décida donc de continuer tout droit, de remonter toute la ville. Il doutait fort qu'elle se soit rendue à la Cabane Hurlante, mais il jugea préférable d'aller vérifier.

Dès qu'il atteignit la vieille maison, il la vit, allongée par terre, les traits détendus, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa respiration, les yeux légèrement gonflés, son visage si beau paraissant angélique. Il se pencha sur elle, s'installa à ses côtés, et la regarda dormir. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Il lui fallait partir, maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée, il n'avait plus rien à faire à Préaulard. Pourtant, la seule vue de son corps froid lui prenait toute ses forces, il n'avait plus l'envie de partir.

Que diable lui avait-elle fait ? Elle l'avait ensorcelé, il en était sûr. Rose Weasley était une véritable sorcière.

Après plusieurs minutes à observer la rousse, il finit par se lever.

« Periculum, murmura-t-il tandis qu'une lumière rouge apparut dans le ciel, au-dessus d'eux. »

Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois la rousse endormie puis partit en direction du château.

Le bain qu'il prit ce soir-là dans la salle de bains des préfets lui parut revigorant, reposant. Adossé contre le bord de la baignoire, son corps immergé dans l'eau chaude, sa tête posée sur le coussin d'eau, il avait les yeux fermés et attendait, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au léger bruit que faisait l'eau lorsqu'il bougeait. La vapeur alourdissait l'air, il se sentait faible.

Elle avançait vers lui, son corps simplement recouvert d'une serviette blanche, un sourire étirant sa belle bouche. Elle laissa tomber sa serviette à terre et s'approcha encore de lui alors qu'il souriait, lui aussi. Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure en parcourant des yeux le corps nue de la jeune femme. Merlin qu'elle était belle !

Elle posa le pied dans l'eau, puis y entra complètement. Rapidement, elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa doucement, d'abord. Puis leur baiser se fit plus passionné, plus langoureux. Il passa sa main dans ses beaux cheveux roux encore sec, tandis que Rose laissait ses mains couler sur son torse.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, le cœur battant la chamade. Comment pouvait-il faire ce genre de rêve avec elle ? Bien qu'il ne fût pas désagréable, il lui paraissait complètement déplacé. Il se devait de la détester, il ne devait en aucun cas se laisser avoir par elle.

Etait-elle seulement consciente de ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui ? Il en doutait, bien qu'il lui parût pourtant si évident, lui qui en était victime.

Le blond sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une des serviettes épaisses de la salle de bains. L'eau du bain se vidait petit à petit et il s'habilla lentement, comme s'il voulait rester encore un peu plus longtemps dans cet endroit, comme s'il attendait sa venue. Une petite serviette encore posée sur sa tête, il finit de se vêtir et sécha rapidement ses longs cheveux qu'il attacha ensuite soigneusement.

Il attrapa le reste de ses affaires et sortit de la salle. La fraîcheur du couloir contrasta avec la chaleur de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Je vais bien Albus, je me suis juste endormie ! S'écria soudain une voix qu'il ne connaissait malgré lui que trop bien.

-Mais Rose, je veux t'aider ! S'indigna son cousin, de l'autre côté du passage secret.

-Je t'en suis reconnaissante, Al', mais si tu pouvais me laisser me laver en paix, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai froid, j'ai besoin de ce bain. Je vais prendre mon temps, alors n'attends pas devant la salle de bains, s'il te plaît. »

Le brun ne répondit pas et sembla se renfrogner.

« Retourne au dortoir, continua la rousse d'une voix plus calme. Je te promets de ne pas m'attarder dans les couloirs.

-Bien, grogna le binoclard en partant. Mais si tu n'es pas revenue dans une demi-heure …

-Al', soupira-t-elle.

-D'accord, d'accord. »

Scorpius poussa un soupir résigné. Ils allaient se croiser, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Seulement, après son rêve, il aurait préféré ne pas la voir, du moins pas avant d'avoir dormi un peu plus et d'avoir oublié ce songe.

Elle prononça le mot de passe et se retrouva rapidement devant lui. La jeune femme s'arrêta sous la surprise, sans mot dire, se contentant de l'observer avec une certaine méfiance. Et du soulagement ? Non, il avait certainement transposé son propre sentiment de la voir saine et sauve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid, ses cheveux maladroitement attachés dans la précipitation. Elle tremblait, ses vêtements semblaient légèrement humides. Jamais sa peau n'avait été si blanche.

« La même chose que toi j'imagine, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Enfin, j'allais partir. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ses lèvres. Elles l'appelaient.

« Eh bien alors pars, dit-elle simplement après quelques secondes. »

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Elle l'appelait.

« Alors, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement. »

Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul et le toisa avec, cette fois, une méfiance non dissimulée. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. Elles l'appelaient.

« Depuis quand Scorpius Malfoy se soucie-t-il de moi ? Serait-il devenu gentil ? Ironisa la jeune femme, pourtant sincère. »

Merlin qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il le fallait, même s'il s'agissait d'un acte égoïste. Ses lèvres l'appelaient et il ne pourrait résister.

« Je ne suis pas gentil, susurra-t-il. La preuve. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il colla sa bouche à celle de la rousse, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres bleues, sans pour autant approfondir le baiser, caressant doucement ses joues glacées. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il s'éloigna et la considéra avec dédain. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il sourit.

« Tu vois, dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas gentil. »

Puis il partit, prenant soin de ne pas montrer la frustration qu'il éprouvait d'avoir coupé court à ce moment de plaisir qu'il s'était accordé, dissimulé derrière cet air suffisant qu'il s'était forcé à prendre.


	11. Nothing else to do

__Salut :) désolée de ne pas avoir publié hier, j'ai complètement oublié ! Plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin :) j'epsère que ça vous plaira toujours !

* * *

_Chapitre 11_ - Nothing _Like_ _In_ Nothing Else To Do.

Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, son cœur battait-il si rapidement ? Et pourquoi avait-elle soudainement si chaud, alors qu'elle était gelée encore quelques secondes plus tôt ? Elle le détestait dans ces moments-là, encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Lorsqu'il profitait d'elle comme cela. Et elle se détestait dans ces moments-là, car elle appréciait de plus en plus sa proximité.

Une fois encore, Rose ressassa ce baiser, se rappelant avec plaisir le contact de ses lèvres chaudes, la sensation de sa langue sur sa bouche, son odeur si agréable, une odeur fraîche, dont elle ne pourrait se lasser, et surtout cette douceur dont il faisait preuve, contrastant avec cette haine qu'il mettait tant d'efforts à rendre visible.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle l'oublie, du moins le temps de son bain.

La salle de bains était encore chaude, la vapeur ne s'était pas encore évaporée, et elle mit quelques minutes à préparer son bain, chassant de ses pensées l'image du blond installé dans la baignoire dans laquelle elle allait rentrer.

Elle resta une heure dans la pièce, dans l'eau chaude, dans la mousse, fermant son esprit, refusant toute image dans lesquelles des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc apparaissaient.

Comme elle aurait voulu disparaître, chasser de son esprit les lèvres du Serpentard, chasser de son cœur cette envie qui la prenait dès qu'elle pensait à lui, chasser de son corps ce désir qu'elle ressentait dès qu'il la touchait.

« Rose, tu pourrais m'aider pour le cours de potion ? Lui demanda Vicky en s'installant à ses côtés.

-Hm ? Oui bien sûr, sourit la rousse en sortant de sa léthargie. »

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée pour la deuxième fois, et elle ne pouvait contrôler l'accélération de son cœur chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans un couloir. Lui, de son côté, ne faisait que l'ignorer et elle sentait son âme se déchirer un peu plus à chaque fois. Il lui prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas gentil, et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'approuver, bien qu'en même temps, elle ne puisse s'empêcher de le chercher, de le regarder pour se sentir mieux. Et moins bien.

Pourquoi ? Se demandait-elle souvent. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu tomber amoureuse –parce qu'elle était amoureuse, c'était évident – d'un garçon qui aurait pu lui rendre son amour ?

Cette situation lui paraissait si étrange, presque malsaine. Ils s'étaient embrassé deux fois, eux qui semblaient se détester, eux qui étaient totalement différents, opposés.

Mais ne disait-on pas, _les opposés s'attirent_ ? Elle était attirée, mais il était totalement indifférent. Pour lui, le proverbe qui collait le plus était _qui se ressemble s'assemble_, malheureusement pour elle.

Sa tristesse se traduisait très facilement par sa façon de se tenir, et quelque chose dans ses yeux semblait s'être éteint, comme si une partie d'elle-même était partie. Ses cheveux d'ordinaires si bien coiffés étaient simplement ramenés en arrière par un chignon qu'elle voulait strict, mais d'où plusieurs mèches plus ou moins longues s'échappaient. Elle semblait un peu moins absente, mais son visage paraissait souvent oublier la façon dont il devait sourire. Seuls ses plus proches amis pouvaient lui rendre un semblant de sourire, bien qu'il ne semblât que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. »

Le professeur Greenaway, le directeur de l'école, s'était levé et toute l'attention de la Grande Salle, à présent pleine, lui était destinée.

« L'un de vos professeurs, dit-il en se tournant vers Miss Malone, la Maitresse des Potions, a eu l'idée d'organiser une soirée pour les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année. En effet, à l'approche des examens, elle estime utile de vous divertir quelque peu, et a gentiment accepté de préparer un bal. »

Une vague de murmure s'éleva dans la salle, mais le directeur frappa une fois dans ses mains et le silence revint.

« Bien entendu, il vous faudra être accompagné, d'où l'intérêt de ce bal, qui privilégiera également la bonne entente entre les maisons. La date de la soirée sera fixée dans les prochaines semaines. D'ici-là, je vous souhaite d'agréables révisions. »

Les élèves rirent jaune à la pointe d'humour dont il avait usé avant de reprendre dans un brouhaha leur conversation.

Rose poussa un long soupir. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à un bal. Si elle n'était pas accompagnée de Scorpius Malfoy, cela n'avait aucun intérêt. D'un autre côté, elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt qu'aller lui proposer de venir avec elle pour danser. Rien que d'imaginer la situation, elle pouffa de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Rien du tout. »

Son cousin la considéra un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Vicky qu'il venait d'inviter au bal.

Elle n'irait pas à cette soirée. Elle avait décidé cela à trois jours de ladite soirée, s'étant aperçue que la plupart des garçons étaient déjà accompagnés. Evidemment, Rose n'avait pas osé regarder si Malfoy y allait avec une fille, mais elle imaginait bien Lucy Bole se précipiter sur lui en lui susurrant des paroles alléchantes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rose jalousait cette sorcière qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais appréciée. Elle qui pouvait l'approcher sans que cela ne parusse étrange, elle qui était si proche de lui, elle qui se trouvait dans sa maison, dans sa salle commune. Peut-être même dans son lit.

Elle avait revêtu la robe noire que lui avait achetée Ginny quelques semaines plus tôt, à la nouvelle du bal. Moulant sa poitrine et son buste, elle se faisant bouffante à partir des hanches et tombait gracieusement jusqu'à ses genoux.

Ses cheveux étaient à peu près domestiqués, bien que la queue de cheval ne soit pas parfaite et que plusieurs mèches s'en échappaient, ses petites chaussures noires claquaient en un bruit régulier sur le sol qu'elle foulait, interrompant régulièrement les notes de musique.

Pourtant, plus elle marchait, plus la musique qui lui parvenait de la Grande Salle devenait lointaine. Toujours sans cavalier, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à entrer dans la pièce, seule, pour passer sa soirée à observer l'homme qu'elle aimait et haïssait danser au bras d'une autre fille.

Les abords du lac étaient déserts, elle se sentit alors légèrement soulagée. Personne ne verrait ses larmes de rage, de tristesse, de détresse. Personne n'entendrait ses sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lança quelqu'un derrière elle. »


	12. Lately

__Bonjour :) voici le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci encore pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment trop contente que ma fic vous plaise !

* * *

_Chapitre 12 _L _Like_ Lately, I've Been Falling For You Too Easily.

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Christopher Watson, un Poufsouffle de septième année.

« Tu pleures ? Demanda le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

-N … Non, bégaya-t-elle en passant fébrilement sa main sur ses joues. »

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle alors qu'elle regardait le lac d'un œil noir, se maudissant de ne pas s'être rendue dans la Salle sur Demande.

Le jeune homme lui attrapa la main avec tendresse et la pris dans les siennes.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au bal ? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, dit-elle simplement.

-Je n'ai pas de cavalière, avoua-t-il avec un air gêné.

-Je n'ai pas de cavalier. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

« En fait, j'aurais voulu t'inviter, murmura-t-il en serrant sa main un peu plus. Mais chaque fois que j'essayais de te parler, tu partais en direction de ton dortoir.

-Je suis désolée, j'avais quelques problèmes en tête. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à l'embrasser. Rose se contenta de rester immobile, au début. Puis, elle s'accrocha à son cou et répondit à son baiser.

Elle recherchait cette excitation, ce plaisir, ce désir, tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis lors de son premier baiser avec Malfoy. Elle tentait d'apprécier les lèvres de celui qui se trouvait devant elle, de s'enivrer de son parfum, en vain. Rien ne venait. Elle aurait été tout aussi insensible si elle avait été en train de regarder un quelconque paysage.

Watson représentait une simple petite colline, pas trop verte ni fleurie, banale en somme. Et cette colline était vite balayée par une grande montagne recouverte de neige.

Elle s'éloigna du brun qui lui lança un regard surpris. Pourquoi avait-elle arrêté ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas simplement pu continuer son baiser et se laisser aller dans les bras de cet homme qui semblait l'apprécier ? Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui, oublier de ce fait le blond prétentieux qui la hantait jour et nuit, et faire une partie de sa vie avec ce sorcier qui paraissait être bon, gentil, attentionné.

« Pardonne-moi, dit-elle dans un murmure. Il y a une personne que j'aime beaucoup, je ne peux pas. »

Le visage de Christopher afficha une expression déçue, puis il se ressaisit et tenta un sourire.

« Je comprends, soupira le jeune homme. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Rose eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Il n'est pas heureux d'être l'élu, tu sais. Alors je préfère ne rien dire. »

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et s'en alla en direction du château, laissant la rousse replonger la tête la première dans sa tristesse, les larmes salées et brûlantes dégoulinant sur ses joues rosies.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il était sorti pour prendre l'air – ou plutôt, telle était l'excuse qu'il avait trouvée pour la suivre à l'extérieur – et l'avait trouvée en train d'embrasser Watson. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti tant de colère ? Et pourquoi cette colère était-elle dirigée contre lui-même ? Il avait effectivement eu la désagréable impression qu'elle avait embrassé le Poufsouffle par sa faute, parce qu'ils s'étaient par deux fois embrassés, parce qu'elle voulait passer à autre chose.

Enfin, pour quelle raison avait-il été si heureux de la voir le repousser ? Il s'était un peu approché, bien que sa fierté lui reprochât vivement une telle bassesse. En effet, de quel droit se permettait-il de l'espionner ?

Un sentiment de doute s'était alors emparé de lui lorsqu'elle avait dit cette phrase qu'il avait tant espérée et en même temps essayée de ne pas entendre. Son cœur s'était serré.

« Il n'est pas heureux d'être l'élu, tu sais, avait-elle répondu. Alors je préfère ne rien dire. »

Pourquoi ? Cette frustration était la même que celle qu'il avait ressentie la fois où il l'avait embrassée devant la salle de bains des préfets. Parlait-elle de lui ? Son esprit lui assurait que celui qu'elle aimait n'était autre que lui, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter. D'un autre côté, si elle parlait de lui – ce dont il doutait de moins en moins – comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il n'était pas heureux ?

Il eut un sourire amer. Bien entendu, il paraissait la détester, et semblait lui-même parfois douter de ses sentiments pour elle. D'un côté, il la haïssait, mais il savait qu'il était, bien malgré lui, tombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait été si froid avec elle, il voulait l'oublier, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Rose Weasley hantait ses nuits, et il était obligé de la croiser la journée. Le seul moyen de passer à autre chose était de l'ignorer, purement et simplement.

Le brun partit, la laissant à nouveau seule et en larmes. Il s'approcha.

« Tu vas arrêter de pleurer, oui ? Lança-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Elle semblait connaître sa voix par cœur.

« Ferme-la, s'énerva la rousse.

-Rose Weasley deviendrait-elle vulgaire ? Fais attention, un jour tu pourrais bien insulter quelqu'un ! »

Elle ne releva pas, se tournant à nouveau vers l'étendue d'eau.

« Ton cavalier ne te plait plus, c'est pour ça que tu l'as lâché juste après l'avoir embrassé ? »

Cette question si mesquinement formulée avait pour but de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour le brun.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

-C'est vrai, approuva Malfoy. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Même en larme, elle était belle. Même après l'avoir vue en embrasser un autre, il avait envie d'elle.

« Tu es une vraie sorcière, Weasley. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, secouée d'un sanglot - ou d'un rire, il n'aurait su le dire - l'air incrédule.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Il ne répéta pas, et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« Tu es exaspérante, continua le blond en avançant.

-Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux partir, Malfoy. »

Mais il continua d'avancer. Elle soupira bruyamment, lui lança un dernier regard noir puis s'éloigna de lui à grands pas. Il la rattrapa rapidement, lui saisit le poignet et la retourna brusquement.

« Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle. »

Il la regardait, impassible, se débattre avec toute sa force.

« Tu me fais mal, chuchota-t-elle ensuite dans un sanglot. »

Le blond desserra légèrement l'étreinte sur son poignet mais ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Demanda-t-elle enfin en se calmant quelque peu.

-Rien.

-Quoi ? »

Que faisait-il ? Que faisait son corps ? Il n'arrivait pas à la lâcher. Il avait l'impression qu'il la perdrait s'il la laisser partir.

« Juste une fois, murmura-t-il, toujours aussi impassible.

-Une fois quoi, Malfoy ? S'emporta la jeune femme, pleurant toujours. »

Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ferma les yeux et attendit, sentant son souffle sur sa joue. Il ne devait pas l'embrasser. Elle le torturait, et un baiser serait enfoncer dans la poitrine du blond un énième poignard, un poignard dentelé qui ne ferait qu'ouvrir un peu plus la blessure qu'elle lui infligeait à chaque larme. Alors il la prit simplement dans ses bras. Sans la forcer, sans tenter de la retenir. Si elle voulait partir, il n'essaierait pas de résister. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite contre la poitrine de la rousse, ses bras l'entouraient tendrement et il logea sa tête dans ses cheveux, humant avec soulagement l'odeur de rose qui en émanait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle secouée de sanglots un peu plus violents. »

Il soupira et s'éloigna.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il à une voix si basse qu'il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle l'eût entendu, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le château. »


	13. Obviously in love

Arf je suis trop désolée du retard, je suis impardonnable ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, merci de me suivre en tout cas !

* * *

_Chapitre 13 _O _Like_ Obviously In Love.

Rose se laissa tomber sur les genoux, ses larmes coulant de plus en plus de ses yeux, ses mains sur son cœur battant toujours plus fort, plus douloureusement. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Elle avait si mal. Pourtant, son corps ne lui communiquait qu'un seul message : _Tu es folle de lui_. Et elle ne pouvait le nier. Lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie si bien, comme si cette place lui avait été réservée, comme si ces bras forts et musclés avaient été sculptés pour la recevoir.

Le ciel sembla pleurer avec elle, chaque nuage présent au-dessus du château parut alors aussi triste qu'elle et une pluie fine et glacée commença à tomber, se mêlant à ses larmes.

La jeune femme grogna faiblement lorsque les rideaux de son lit furent ouverts par sa cousine, le lendemain matin.

« Il ne reste que nous, dit-elle en s'installant sur le lit, tandis que Vicky s'asseyait de l'autre côté.

-Laissez-moi dormir, râla la fille Weasley.

-Rose, tenta Vicky avec douceur. La porte est fermée, Albus n'est pas là, et nous, on veut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Je suppose que tu as compris que nous ne te laisserons pas partir avant de tout savoir, ajouta Roxanne avec sérieux. »

En poussant un soupir agacé, la rousse se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle.

« Tiens, dit Vicky en lui tendant un plateau. On a quand même eu pitié.

-Dis plutôt que tu savais que je n'allais rien dire, grommela-t-elle en enfournant un petit pain.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Roxanne. »

Elle termina son petit déjeuner, mâchant avec une lenteur exaspérante chaque bouchée, avalant son jus de citrouille par petite gorgée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'enquit sa cousine. »

A cet instant, la rousse eut une impression agréable, comme si se confier à ses amies était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Garces, murmura-t-elle en fusillant son jus de citrouille du regard.

-Maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, dit simplement Roxanne en haussant les épaules.

-Et à qui as-tu volé ce sérum de vérité ? Demanda Rose trop calmement.

-Mon père est un très bon fournisseur, comme tu peux le voir, sourit la jeune métisse.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligées de faire ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

-C'est vrai que tu nous aurais tout confié, ironisa Vicky avec un sourire.

-Je … »

Elles avaient raison, mais la jeune femme était tellement en colère qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Répéta Roxanne en plongeant dans ses yeux bleus. »

Rose soupira. Elle n'avait plus le choix, son corps lui faisait presque mal tant elle essayait de ne rien dire. Il faudrait qu'elle s'entretienne avec son oncle, concernant les effets de son produit.

« Je suis amoureuse, souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux amies avec un grand sourire.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas, il me déteste. Et je le déteste. »

Les deux jeunes femmes haussèrent un sourcil sceptique.

« Rose, commença Vicky. Qui est-ce ? »

La rousse regarda intensément ses amies, sondant leur future réaction.

« Scorpius Malfoy, dit-elle dans un souffle. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, puis Roxanne et Vicky partirent dans un rire nerveux.

« Tu plaisantes ? Rit sa cousine. »

Rose resta muette, se contentant de les regarder.

« Tu ne plaisantes pas, dit-elle plus sérieusement.

-Raconte, gloussa alors Vicky qui ne tenait plus en place. »

Elles passèrent une grande partie de la matinée à écouter et à commenter le récit de la rousse, le ponctuant de quelques exclamations surprises ou envieuse.

« Quel goujat ! S'indigna finalement Finnigan.

-Tu veux qu'on aille lui faire la peau ? Demanda Roxanne avec un sourire cruel en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

-Non, soupira Rose avec un certain amusement. Je vais attendre que ça passe, il ne reste plus longtemps avant la fin de l'année et après, on ne se reverra plus. »

Sa cousine la considéra d'un drôle d'air.

« Quoi ?

-Tu es amoureuse, dit-elle d'un air inquiet.

-Oui, mais ça va passer, assura-t-elle.

-Rose, soupira Vicky. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'est pas anodin, tu es _vraiment_ amoureuse. »

A ces mots, la rousse fondit en larmes. Oui, elle était _vraiment_ amoureuse, et il la détestait plus que tout.

Que fallait-il faire pour oublier ? Elle ne voulait personne d'autre, seul Scorpius Malfoy était en mesure de la satisfaire. Et Scorpius Malfoy se faisait une joie de la satisfaire, juste avant de lui briser le cœur un peu plus, de le piétiner impitoyablement avant de le jeter sans cérémonies.

La reprise des cours le lendemain lui parut plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et pour cause, ils commençaient la semaine avec deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et _il_ participait à ce cours.

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, son air maussade s'accentua à l'instar du regard inquiet de son amie. Il avait beau la rassurer depuis la veille, Lucy Bole n'avaient de cesse de le questionner sur son état.

Rose, de son côté, semblait normale, quoiqu'un peu triste. Mais le blond ne s'attarda pas sur elle, le regard meurtrier de sa cousine l'avait interpellé, et même surpris lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que celui qu'elle fusillait des yeux n'était autre que lui.

Le professeur claqua la porte lorsqu'il entra et le brouhaha ambiant cessa immédiatement, tandis que les élèves écartaient les tables pour les travaux pratiques.

Le sort du jour était le stupéfix. Mr Bower demanda aux étudiants de se séparer en deux groupes. Chacun se mettrait à une extrémité de la classe et tous les élèves retrouveraient une personne en face de lui pour travailler. Pendant les deux heures, ils allaient régulièrement changer de partenaires, et tous enverraient le sort avant de le subir.

Rose se retrouva tout d'abord avec une Serdaigle, dont le sortilège lui parut puissant. Bien entendu, celui qui lançait le sort se devait, en septième année, de contrôler la force qu'il mettait dans son attaque.

Ses deux partenaires suivants furent, quant à eux, assez faible, ou peut-être contrôlaient-ils trop leur puissance, elle n'aurait su dire.

La sorcière sentit ensuite son estomac se contracter lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face de Nott qui la considérait avec un sourire sadique, malsain. Le sorcier leva sa baguette au moment où elle lançait un sort de protection. La collision des sortilèges, tous deux trop forts pour être considérés comme normaux, provoqua une explosion atteignant toutes les personnes présentes qui allèrent s'écraser contre les murs de la salle.

Alors que Mr Bower ouvrait les yeux, un peu confus à cause du choc, Scorpius bondit sur Nott et lui asséna une droite qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Un silence s'en suivit, et l'atmosphère entre les deux sorciers était si tendue qu'elle en était presque palpable.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Son corps avait réagi seul, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Nott s'était retrouvé à ses pieds, se tenant sa joue meurtrie en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproche et d'incompréhension.

A présent tous, même le professeur, le regardaient l'air ahuri. Même _elle_ l'observait. Il claqua la langue, poussa un soupir exaspéré et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Bower fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il se releva, lissa sa robe et tenta un sourire réconfortant.

« Attendez ici, dit-il en se dirigeant à la suite du Serpentard. Et continuez à vous exercer. »

Peu à peu, les élèves se redressèrent, et lorsque Nott fut debout, un autre poing s'écrasa contre son nez. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre alors qu'il hurlait de douleur.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Malfoy t'a frappé, lâcha Albus, les traits tordus de colère. Mais tu as tenté de blesser Rose, et je ne peux que le féliciter.

-Tu vas regretter ça, Potter, haleta Nott en se bouchant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son nez qui saignait abondamment.

-J'attends ça avec impatience, cracha le brun à lunettes avec dédain. »

Le Serpentard se releva tant bien que mal et brandit sa baguette en direction du jeune homme qui souriait avec insolence.

« Ca suffit ! S'écria alors Rose, furieuse. »

Tous les regards convergèrent sur elle.

« Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle en regardant Nott avec dégoût. Si tu ne veux pas aller à Sainte Mangouste, je te conseille de te faire tout petit !

-C'est une menace, Weasley ?

-Une promesse, Nott. »

Les trois jeunes sorciers étaient devenus le centre d'attention, et tous les autres attendaient avec impatience un combat entre trois des élèves les plus doués de ce cours.

Mr Bower ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, seul. Il considéra sévèrement les deux Gryffondors lorsqu'il aperçut le nez cassé de Nott, mais celui-ci secoua la tête avec colère et sortit de la salle.


	14. Vulnerable

__Hello :) je répondrais bientôt aux reviews, en tout cas, merci beaucoup de me suivre ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 14 _V _Like_ Vulnerable.

A midi, l'incident du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait fait le tour de la Grande Salle, et Rose se sentit observée tout le long de son repas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy a frappé Nott ? Demanda soudain Albus, l'humeur massacrante.

-J'en sais rien, marmonna sa cousine en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans ses pommes de terre. »

L'ambiance était tendue, tous les deux semblaient au comble de la mauvaise humeur, et aucun n'osait leur adresser la parole.

« Eh Malfoy, l'interpella Nott avec une lueur folle dans le regard. »

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard, et ils n'étaient pas censés se trouver si tard dehors, mais le parc désert et plongé dans l'obscurité procurait au blond une sensation de soulagement, comme si ses problèmes ne pouvaient l'atteindre là où il se trouvait.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, bien que sa colère fût presque palpable.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Nott, lâcha Malfoy d'un ton neutre.

-Ah oui ? »

Le Serpentard se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort à Scorpius qui n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, Malfoy, murmura-t-il, les dents serrées. »

Le blond se contenta de lui lancer un sourire provocateur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le lac, intimant ainsi à son ami de le laisser tranquille.

Le mois de mai était agréable, les élèves étaient dehors à chaque moment de libre, profitant de ce soleil chaud dans cette atmosphère encore tiède. Même les soirées se passaient dehors, dans l'herbe, au bord du lac.

Encore une fois, Scorpius Malfoy s'était installé près du lac, observant sans ciller l'étendue noire qui reflétait le croissant de lune, et sondant ses profondeurs. Jamais il n'avait eu besoin de réfléchir sur ses sentiments, ce qui, pourtant, était devenu une habitude depuis quelques semaines.

Aucun bruit ne venait briser le silence de la nuit, aucun son ne perçait du château.

Il n'aurait su quelle heure il était lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher de lui, ainsi qu'une respiration haletante entrecoupée de légers sanglots.

« S'il te plait, bégaya le jeune sorcier dont la lèvre inférieure saignait. Aide-moi ! »

Scorpius se leva pour le rejoindre alors qu'il s'effondrait.

« Weasley ?

-Il a ma sœur, sanglota le jeune homme en épongeant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

-Où ? »

Sa voix n'avait été que murmure, sa gorge était comme serrée dans l'étau de sa colère et de son inquiétude.

Hugo Weasley lui désigna le chemin qui menait vers la forêt interdite.

« Episkey, lança Scorpius avant de se relever. »

Puis il partit, courant de toutes ses forces vers l'endroit indiqué par le petit frère de celle qu'il aimait. Car oui, il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait lui dire un jour, mais il avait fini par accepter ses sentiments pour celle qu'il avait pendant longtemps détestée.

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas enfoncés dans la forêt, elle avait réussi à les en empêcher.

La jeune femme se débattait dans les bras de Goyle, essayant de le mordre, d'envoyer son coude dans ses côtes.

« Alors, Malfoy ? Sourit Goyle en le voyant arriver le visage fermé.

-Relâchez-la, dit-il calmement, tentant de contrôler sa colère.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Nott avec l'air innocent. Tu tiens à elle, Malfoy ? »

Rose arrêta de se débattre pour regarder le blond. Tenait-il à elle ?

« Relâchez-la, se contenta-t-il de répéter.

-J'avais donc raison, s'esclaffa Theophile. Tu es tombé sous le charme d'une bêcheuse ! »

N'y tenant plus, le Serpentard en colère sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les deux autres.

« Si tu fais quelque chose, sourit malicieusement Nott. Elle va prendre. »

Et comme pour illustrer ce qu'il venait juste de dire, il murmura un sort découpant une entaille dans l'avant bras de la rousse qui retint son cri de douleur. Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.  
Malfoy sentit sa haine décupler, en même temps que sa peur. Il était piégé. Tous deux étaient vulnérables.

Son cerveau cherchait tant bien que mal une solution. La seule qui lui était apparue était de prendre un risque, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourtant, lorsque Nott envoya son poing dans le ventre de Rose, il ne put se contrôler. Un éclair rouge fusa en direction de Nott qui se protégea rapidement.

Ce sortilège n'avait pour but que d'attirer l'attention de Goyle une seconde, et il semblait que la rousse l'ait remarqué. Elle enfonça son coude dans les côtes flottantes de Gregory qui se tordit de douleur et la lâcha sans même tenter de la retenir. Elle en profita ensuite pour récupérer sa baguette dans la poche de son tortionnaire avant de s'éloigner.

« Sale garce ! Cria-t-il en tombant par terre, le visage tordu de douleur. »

Elle se plaça à côté du blond, sa baguette dans sa main droite, le regard fatigué mais déterminé.

Le coin de sa bouche était en sang, sa joue était légèrement ouverte, mais il la trouvait toujours séduisante.

Scorpius sourit légèrement avant de se redresser, maintenant totalement confiant.

« Ca fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment, murmura-t-il, soudain excité. Qui est le meilleur, Nott ? Toi ? Ou moi ? »

Réagissant à la provocation de celui avec qui il menait un combat sans fin, le Serpentard brandit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Un écran bleu se dressa devant le blond et la Gryffondor, mélange de leurs deux sorts de protection.

« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul. »  
Il avait dit cela avec plus de dédain qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Comme pour s'excuser, il se tourna vers elle, mais elle était concentrée sur leurs deux ennemis.

Scorpius ressentit une vague d'amitié pour Lucy Bole. Celle-ci avait sûrement fini par renoncer à s'impliquer dans les actes bas et mesquins de ses deux amis, et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Lui et Nott entamèrent un duel. Le blond n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il doive utiliser toute cette énergie pour le combattre. Les sorts fusaient les uns après les autres, tous plus au moins déviés.

L'arrogance dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt s'était envolée dès le moment où le combat avait commencé. Il lui fallait toute sa concentration.

Un sort le prit de court et il ne put l'éviter. Le stupéfix n'était pas si puissant, puisque Nott, lui aussi, était faible. Mais dans son état, il lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et il tomba à terre.

Nott se dirigeait vers lui, un sourire vainqueur accroché à ses fines lèvres, sa baguette levée.

« C'est moi, dit-il non sans joie. »

Mais Scorpius, qui avait attendu qu'il se rapproche, lui envoya un dernier sort qui le mit au sol.

Tous les quatre étaient à présent allongés sur l'herbe humide, respirant difficilement. Malfoy fut le premier à se relever. Il regarda avec une certaine répulsion ses deux camarades, puis se tourna vers Rose. Elle était assise contre le tronc d'un arbre, pleurant silencieusement de douleur et de fatigue.

Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas chancelant, se pencha et caressa ses cheveux. Elle frissonna à ce contact, mais ne dit rien.

Scorpius se redressa, inspira longuement avant de se pencher à nouveau et de la soulever. Le blond cala sa tête sur son épaule et quitta la lisière de la forêt en s'entendant murmurer un '_à toute à l'heure'_.

Au milieu du parc, le sorcier sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba sur la rousse. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, mais, trop faible, se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'attendre.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, qui était allongée sur l'herbe, respirant doucement, profondément. Il la trouvait si belle, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux clos. Une de ses mains reposait sur son ventre tandis que l'autre se trouvait par terre, sur le sol froid et humide.

Il passa sa main sur son bras nu et ensanglanté, sur la cicatrice à peine formée, puis lui prit délicatement la main et caressa chacun de ses doigts gelés.

Ses paupières tombèrent doucement et il s'endormit à ses côtés.


	15. Everybody changes

__Bonjour :) désolée du retard, j'oublie souvent que je dois publier -_-' bref, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît encore :) Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews!

* * *

_Chapitre 15 _E _Like_ Everybody Changes.

« Rose, appela-t-il avec un léger sourire. »

La jeune femme salua ses amies de la main et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le blond. Le parc rayonnait de clarté, l'herbe était plus verte que jamais en cette fin du mois de juin. Les examens ASPICS étaient passés, les élèves profitaient donc des derniers jours à Poudlard avant leur départ, définitif pour les septième année. Assise entre ses jambes, la tête reposant sur le torse musclé du Serpentard, elle relisait une énième fois sa lettre d'acceptation provisoire. L'école des Guérisseurs et des Médicomages avaient accepté sa candidature aux vues de ses deux dernières années à Poudlard, et attendaient, avec impatience disaient-ils, les résultats de ses examens pour officialiser sa place dans leur établissement plus que demandé.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, son sourire perdant de sa gaité. »

Le regard de Scorpius Malfoy se perdit dans le lointain horizon ensoleillé plusieurs minutes, tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Le cinq juillet, murmura-t-il, comme si sa voix l'avait quitté. »

Sans plus approfondir cette conversation qu'ils redoutaient tous deux, elle tourna la tête et saisit ses lèvres avec douceur.

Le jeune homme prévoyait de partir deux ans à l'étranger pour apprendre les ficelles du métier de gardien des dragons de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. La jeune femme l'avait conseillé à son oncle Charlie, en Roumanie, avant de réaliser qu'ils ne se verraient plus pendant deux années. Bien sûr, il aurait sûrement quelques jours de libre, mais elle doutait qu'ils ne puissent se voir plus d'une fois tous les deux mois. Son cœur se serra une fois de plus à la pensée d'être si loin de lui alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, mais elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de son rêve d'enfant. La rousse s'était donc fait une raison et tentait de sourire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pendant les presque deux semaines qui leur restait.

Ses parents – leurs parents – avaient acceptés qu'ils passent les premiers jours de vacances ensemble, chez le jeune homme. Elle l'aiderait à préparer ses valises et profiterait grandement de leurs derniers jours ensemble avant un long moment.

Souvent, elle imaginait le jeune sorcier tombant sous le charme d'une belle roumaine, l'abandonnant pour elle, et une vague de chagrin s'emparait de la fille Weasley.

Albus passa près d'eux en les regardant sévèrement, avant de sourire discrètement au couple et de rejoindre Vicky qui l'attendait pour se rendre chez Hagrid. Le binoclard ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas accepter ce couple si étrange, à la vue de l'air épanoui de sa cousine. Malfoy semblait faire des efforts, lui aussi, et les deux ne se lançaient plus autant de piques qu'auparavant, chacun pour préserver le bonheur de la jeune femme qui les unissait – presque – malgré eux.

Quand il repensait à la nuit où Hugo était venu le trouver, annonçant que sa cousine était au prise avec des Serpentard, il en riait presque. Il avait suspecté Scorpius d'être l'instigateur de tout cela, mais son cousin avait rapidement refroidi ses ardeurs en lui précisant que le blond s'était précipité pour aider la rousse.

Lorsqu'il était enfin sorti, le couple se trouvait à terre, endormi, les doigts entrelacés. Il n'avait su que penser, et ce n'était que le lendemain, pendant le déjeuner, qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille en les voyant arriver main dans la main.

Le soir même, alors qu'il rentrait de la Grande Salle, Albus avait vu deux silhouettes collées l'une contre l'autre. Il avait marmonné quelques paroles incompréhensibles lorsqu'il avait reconnu la préfète de Gryffondor et celui de Serpentard.

« Hey vous deux ! S'était-il ensuite exclamé, scandalisé.»

Les deux interpellés s'étaient éloignés, gênés, puis Rose l'avait fusillé du regard. Scorpius avait regardé avec un sourire ironique et un air résigné l'extérieur plongé dans l'obscurité mais n'avait pipé mot.

Le mois de juillet arriva rapidement, et avec lui, une irrémédiable tristesse. Rose comme Scorpius n'osaient plus se parler, profitant de chaque instant pour s'enlacer, s'embrassant comme s'ils se préparaient pour la dernière fois. Draco et Astéria Malfoy se révélèrent compréhensifs et laissèrent les deux jeunes à leurs occupations, mis à part à l'heure des repas qu'ils devaient passer en famille, ce que la jeune femme comprenait parfaitement. D'ailleurs, ils passèrent de bons moments à parler du bons vieux temps, bien qu'une gêne soit toujours visible chez le père de Scorpius, et elle apprit que les relations entre ses parents et Malfoy avaient été si tendues, à un certain moment, que ce dernier n'aurait jamais imaginé que tous les quatre – avec Harry – puissent s'en sortir vivants. Contrairement à ce que pensait la plupart des membres de la famille de la rousse, Draco Malfoy se sentait reconnaissant envers ses anciens ennemis pour l'avoir sauvé lors de l'Année des Ténèbres.

Rose le savait, leurs parents n'allaient pas se réconcilier comme de vieux amis, oubliant toutes les atrocités du passé, mais elle imaginait parfaitement les réunir pour une soirée, pendant laquelle ils pourraient peut-être parler normalement, manger un bon repas et repartir sur des bases plus saines.

Le jour du départ arriva trop tôt à leur goût. Les valises prêtes, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare King's Cross, où Charlie attendait son nouvel aspirant. Rose et lui passèrent une nuit formidable, et le matin avait un goût amer d'adieu. Ils se reverraient, évidemment, mais ils ne seraient véritablement réunis que deux ans plus tard.

Sa mère l'étreignit longuement, puis le lâcha dans les bras de son père, qui l'abandonna dans ceux de la rousse, dont le visage était mouillé de larmes.

Charlie, toujours aussi séduisant, était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione qui venaient chercher leur fille. Ceux-ci saluèrent la famille du blond avec un sourire gêné mais sincère, et se retirèrent dès que le train n'était plus visible aux yeux de Rose, inondés de gouttes salées et douloureuses.


End file.
